<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Tail: Civil War by Nightside14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462539">Fairy Tail: Civil War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightside14/pseuds/Nightside14'>Nightside14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightside14/pseuds/Nightside14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Tail drabble but with a Captain America: Civil War twist</p><p>If you liked it leave a like and a comment!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy Tail: Civil War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray stared wide-eyed by the revelation just thrust upon him. Natsu looked over at him with a concerned, pained expression. He moved and gently put his arm on Gray’s shoulder but he moved away from any comfort that might've been shown him. Natsu opened his mouth to speak but didn't. </p><p>“It’s a damn lie. It isn't true.” Gray tried to say with finality but couldn't.<br/>
</p><p>“It wasn't him. He was being controlled.” Natsu tried to reason with him. “Like Jellal had been for all those years.”<br/>
</p><p> Gray sharply turned to look at Natsu. “You didn’t know right? Tell me you didn't know.”<br/>
Natsu looked at a waiting Gray. 
</p><p>“I'm sorry Gray.” Gray gasped and took a step back, a look of utter betrayal on his face. “I thought it was better…that you didn't need the pain.”<br/>
</p><p>“He’s the reason I lost Ur. The reason I lost everyone.” Gray said turning away from Natsu.<br/>
</p><p>“Gray-” Natsu began as he took a step forward but was met by a strong blast of Gray’s ice.<br/>
</p><p>“Natsu!” Lucy cried from behind the glass wall that was the barrier between the three men and the others.</p><p>The black haired man on Gray's right took off running as Natsu was sent flying. Gray turned and ran after the man. A blast of fire hit in front of Gray and stopped him. He turned and saw Natsu with his arm extended. Gray sent a few ice blasts toward Natsu but he averted them and deflected them with his fire. Gray made an ice wall separating them and took off running again. Natsu shattered the ice with his fire and chased after him. Zeref, who Gray was after, was stopped in his tracks as his way out was closed off by an ice wall. He turned around and saw Gray running toward him, Natsu behind him but he wouldn’t reach him in time. Zeref ran toward Gray and swung as soon as he was in reach. Gray dodged the swing but Zeref kneed him in the stomach and Gray grunted. He grabbed Gray by the back of his shirt and threw him to the side. Zeref spinned around while down on one knee and fired an ice blast at Zeref. He stumbled back and Gray recovered getting ready to attack but Natsu stepped in his way. Gray swung and hit Natsu in the jaw. He swung again but this time Natsu blocked it and the two began to trade blows. Natsu had grabbed both of Gray’s wrists but he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Natsu’s head flipping them. Natsu landed on his back and Gray delivered a kick to his torso before getting up in time to block Zeref’s attack. Gray blocked a kick, grabbing Zeref’s foot and shoving him back. He charged Zeref but Natsu grabbed Gray from behind restraining him from his attack. Zeref came up and delivered a series of blows to an angry Gray. Gray slammed the back of his head into Natsu’s face and jumped, kicking Zeref hard in the torso. Both men stumbled back away from Gray. He spun around and kicked Natsu before hitting him with a strong ice blast sending him to the ground. Zeref grabbed Gray and tried to pull him back. Gray fought free of the hold and the two men exchanged hard blows. Zeref eventually got the upperhand and executed a barrage of attacks on Gray, forcing him against the wall. Zeref got a few more punches on Gray’s face before Gray caught his hand. Zeref tried to force his punch but began to feel a searing pain. He his arm began to freeze. He looked back at Gray who fired a strong ice blast at his torso. Natsu began to get up as Zeref’s body flew back and hit the ground. Gray turned to Natsu and hit him with another ice blast knocking him back. Gray walked up to Zeref’s body and Natsu began to slowly get up. He knew Gray wasn’t going to stop. They looked at each other both breathing heavily. </p><p>“Stop! Don’t!” Lucy and the others previously unheard cries now being heard from behind the glass wall.<br/>
</p><p>“I'm sorry but he's my brother Gray.” Natsu said looking up at him from one knee.<br/>
</p><p>“So was I.” Gray said softly and Natsu’s eyes widened. “At least I thought I was.”</p><p>Gray’s eyes narrowed and Natsu lit his fists on fire. He got up and charged Geray before he could deliver the final blow to Zeref. Gray was sent flying back with Natsu’s powerful punch. He recovered in time to start fighting back but Natsu wasn’t holding back now. Gary grunted as Natsu drove his fist into his torso multiple times and then delivered a fiery blow to his face.Gray returned some hits but then was blasted with Natsu’s fire and was sent stumbling back. Both men stretched out their arms at each other and put their all into their attack. Heavy streams of fire and ice collided between the two men. The brightness of Natsu’s flames and the coldness of Gray’s ice colliding, one advancing and then the other.</p><p>“Stop! Stop it you two!” Lucy yelled, tears streaming down her face as she watched them fight.</p><p>After a bit both men dropped to their knees and eventually the fire and ice dissipated between them. Gray mustered up whatever he could and charged Natsu. He delivered a series of blows to Natsu’s bloody face, which mirrored Gray’s, and drove his knee into his chin sending Natsu flying back. He ran toward a recovering Zeref but was grabbed by Natsu and was thrown into a nearby wall. </p><p>“Get out of here!” Natsu yelled to his brother and he left, though reluctant. </p><p>Natsu ran over to Gray who started to slowly get up. He kicked him and then leaned down next to him and delivered several blows to Gray. Natsu hit him in the face a couple of times before Gray raised his arms in defense, wide eyed. Natsu stopped his arm mid swing and looked at his friend, his brother. He stared at him as he lowered his arm and got off of Gray, leaning back against the wall panting heavily. </p><p>“My god.” Gajeel whispered as he ran into the room. </p><p>He turned and Saw Lucy and a couple of the others behind a glass wall. He turned his fist into metal and smashed the wall in as Natsu began to get up. He began to slowly walk away as Gajeel let the others into the room. He didn’t look at them, he couldn’t. </p><p>“You don’t deserve that mark.” Gray said slowly sitting up. </p><p>Natsu turned to him and Gray repeated what he had said. His gaze fell to the fairy tail mark on his arm. Natsu sighed softly and reached to put his hand over the mark. Gray watched as Natsu winced in pain as he burnt his flesh, the fairy tail mark disappearing as he burned it away. Natsu dropped his arm and walked away.</p><p>“Natsu!” Lucy called from behind him.</p><p>He didn’t dare turn around. He couldn’t. He couldn’t see the tears streaming down her face. He couldn’t face the pain they-he had caused her. </p><p>“Don’t go.” she said softly as she tried to wipe her tears away. “Don’t leave.” she said wrapping her arms around him from behind and his eyes widened.<br/>
</p><p>“Gray’s right. I-”<br/>
</p><p>“No, he’s not. Stay we can fix this.”<br/>
</p><p>“Maybe. Eventually.” he said softly as he lowered his head but he wasn’t even sure if that was true. “I can’t be here right now. It's better for everyone. I have to go Luce.”<br/>
</p><p>“Then I’m going with you.” she cried.<br/>
</p><p>“No, Fairy Tail is your family. You need to stay with-”<br/>
</p><p>“No, you’re my family too Natsu.” She said walking around and looking up at him. “We’ll get through this and we’ll start over. I understand if you need a break but things will go back to how they’re supposed to be. And I'm not leaving you Natsu.”<br/>
</p><p> He looked at her and a tear streaked down his cheek. “Okay Lucy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>